Fate
by Stanalicious-Coffee
Summary: She goes to his books signing, expecting to receive a forced smile and signed book, but when the smile isn't forced and the book isn't only signed... It may just change her world. AU, adult themes in chapter 2 (with more to come), and major OOC. Genres subject to change.
1. The Meeting

**January 9, 2000:**

It had already been a long day, yet it was only noon. Time and time again, he would offer a fake smile to his fans, use and reuse the same hand gesture that transferred his name to a page. Richard Castle was tired, bored, and completely overworked. Despite the fact that he had been sitting all day, he felt the fatigue taking over his body, enveloping him with a warm blanket and darkness, taunting him over the 4 hours still ahead of him. He needed something new, the sameness of book signings, the desperate women, sometimes men, practically begging for his phone number or a date was getting old. He needed excitement. He needed someone to say something new. He needed... He glanced up at his next fan, she stood tall, waiting patiently for him to reach up for her book, rather than shoving in in his face. He needed her.

She had auburn hair that smoothly cascaded down her shoulders. She wore killer heels, and a natural amount of make-up; nothing too much like his other fans, but just enough to make her glow. One of the things that took him by surprise was how she looked him in the eye, _directly _in the eye, like she was opening her soul to him. He could see she was hurting, there was a big hole of missing love, covered by concrete walls, enforced with steel bars. He wanted to help, he needed to help. The soft flash of her hazel eyes told him to leave her be, but he wanted to do differently. "Hey." he said. _Hey?_ His normal fans got a _Hello..._ not_ Hey._ _Hey _was more intimate. Intimate? She was just a fan... yet she wasn't. She wasn't blonde. She wasn't big busted. She didn't wear ten pounds of make-up to impress him. She was both internally and externally beautiful, though carrying a burden that seemed to weigh her shoulders down._  
_

"Hey." she replied, a large smile splitting her face. She was _absolutely_ beautiful. He reached up for the book, a similar smile spreading across his face, the only difference from his others... this one was real. She handed him the book, and during the transition their fingers brushed. Both of their faces heated up, and she shyly dropped her gaze to her feet.

"Who should I make this out to?"

"Kate. You can make it out to Kate." _Kate..._ he liked the name. Loved it, really. He wrote, and wrote, and wrote. If Paula was around, she would be telling him to move along, that there were waiting fans, but he wouldn't care. Something about her made him write, not because he needed to, but she made him want to write.

_Kate,_

_You're beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, but behind those hazel eyes, I see loss. I don't know what for, and I don't know it I ever will, though I would like to help. You are a major influence on me, after only saying a few words, you make me want to write and do what I do best. I love your name... Kate. It's so raw, so fitting, so you. What I want you to do is reach your hand across this table... I'm not telling you why, you will find out, and I hope you take up the offer. Just remember you don't have to, no pressure._

_Love,_

_Rick Castle_

He didn't want to second guess the love part, so he flipped the book closed and handed it to her, their fingers once again touched. She nodded her thanks and walked off. She didn't read what he wrote right on the spot... most of his fans did. But he had been over this, she wasn't "most fans". This could be the start of something big.

* * *

Katherine Beckett walked out into the cold, cringing when the chill seemingly cut through her skin. She needed to be somewhere safe and warm. Warmth was all she needed, especially today.

It was strange, she felt calm in the author's presence. _The author_ she fumbled with her book and turned to the inside cover. She smiled as she read what he wrote for her, and that smile didn't falter when she read the part that reminded her about her mom, and how that day was the day of the one year anniversary of her mother's murder. Next, she got to the part about reaching across the table and giving him her hand. _Why would he need my hand?_ She decided to wait until the end of the book signing to go back in, and ask him what it was about. She finally, after ogling at the words of her writer, moved to the signature. Her heart stopped and her breath hitched. _Love, he wrote love. _she thought.

Kate took a minute to breath. Did he love her? Is that standard to make his fans go wild when they see it? Had she always been this much of a fangirl? She decided to let it go, and settle down for a while she waited.

She sat down on the sidewalk, and leaned against on of the support pillars in front of the bookstore, draping her scarf over her shoulders and across her chin. She waited for Castle to finish his signing.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Rick emerged from the book store, he turned to his right to walk home. The book store was stuffy, so he wanted to get some fresh air.

As he moved down the street, he heard a soft snore from behind him. _Why would someone be asleep on the side of the street? _he thought to himself. Upon seeing Kate, fast asleep on the ground, he knelt down and looked at her. She looked so peaceful, released from all of the hurt that she was experiencing. He debated on whether or not he should wake her up.

He carefully shook her shoulder, willing her to wake up. "Kate? Kate. Wake up," her eyes fluttered open, "Hey."

"Hi." she replied sleepily.

"You fell asleep, why were you on the sidewalk?"

"Waiting for you." She poked his nose to emphasize her words, clearly she was still half asleep.

"Why?"

"Hand." She yawned.

"Oh right, I was afraid you wouldn't see that." He carefully took her small hand in his and pulled a marker from his pocket. He wrote down his phone number and his name on the heel of her hand, and put it down. "Call me... you want help up?"

"No, No. I got it."

"Okay." He watched her, just in case she did need it, so when her legs gave out under her, he caught her and pulled her into a standing position.

"Thanks." she smiled that dazzling smile, and started to walked away.

"Always." her heart fluttered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I will NOT abandon this story. I promise, I definitely have everything set up, so it won't take so much thought when I write the chapters.**

**Thanks,**

**Sarah**


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: All right, I'm posting this really early. Please, DO NOT expect this on a regular basis. I have school starting in a few weeks, and I wont be able to update so often. Also, I am going to make it so she's dating Josh, I always got a bad vibe off of the guy, and I know the timeline is off, but... AU, right? There will be strong language, and adult themes (BE WARNED: RAPE; I WILL SEPARATE THE RATED M PARTS WITH A DIVIDER AND MAKE IT SO YOU CAN PICK UP AFTER IT, AND NOT {TRULY} MISS ANYTHING.)**

* * *

Kate took her time walking back apartment. When she got there, her boyfriend of two years, Josh, was sitting at the counter in her kitchen on his laptop."Hi." she greeted.

"Hey." he replied, getting up from where he sat. "Where were you today?"

"You didn't see the note on the counter?"

She glanced around the room in search of the neon blue Post-It note. Upon not seeing it, she gasped and turned her gaze to him. "You did see it!"

"I wanted to see if you would be a good little girl and tell me the truth, even though you _know _the consequences, or if you would lie and not follow through with the fact that you disobeyed me. I told you, I don't want you to see him anymore."

"See him? You sound like my dad when I first started dating you." she scoffed and mocked her dad in a low voice, "Katie, I don't think he's good for you, and I don't think you should see him anymore."

"Who cares about your dad, he-"

"Who cares about my dad? _Who cares about my dad?_" Kate raised her voice "I care about my dad! Ever since my mom died, he's been gone. Do you realize that I haven't seen him in, what, six months? He doesn't call, he doesn't come over for dinner. I don't even know if he's alive, for all I know he could be sleeping in an alley after spending the night at a bar, or in jail for disorderly conduct."

"Okay, Okay. I'm _sorry_. Come here." He stepped forward, arms outstretched.

"No."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You seem to be very sorry." she chortled, stepping away from him.

"I asked what you said!"

"My dad was right about you. You're a bitch, you have no respect for me, and consequences? What consequences?" He stalked towards her, and she backed up. Every step she took, he followed with one that brought him closer. They continued the pattern until her back hit the door.

She tried to duck under his arms, but he was too quick. Josh's hands seemingly planted themselves on each side of her head, successfully pinning her against the door. "Josh! Get away from m-" He silenced her with his lips when he slammed them into hers. Her head slapped against the door and kept hitting it every time she tried to get away.

* * *

**(RATED M)**

"Oh, c'mon Katie. Don't you wanna fuck?"

"No! Get away from me, leave me alone." He jammed a knee against her crotch, his momentarily calm demeanor snapped when she cried out in pain. His hand made harsh contact with her cheek, and her eyelids closed. A single ball of salty water ran down her cheek.

"You will be quiet and cooperate, or you _will_ pay for everything. Got it?" He inched closer, and as he breathed out Kate could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had been drinking, and she was assuming, since he found the note.

"Mhm." she nodded.

"Good, now let's get this show on the road." he smirked at her and pulled her thighs against his hips. As he backed away from the door, in the direction of her bedroom, she had no choice but to latch onto him so she wouldn't fall. "That'a girl."

She could feel his length, already at attention, poking at her core. When they got to her room, he spun them around so she was facing the way they came, and dropped her on they bed. He immediately started at her top, and she just laid there helpless. When he finished with the buttons, he roughly pulled the sleeves down her arms, and as he did he caught a glimpse of Castle's phone number. "What's this?"

"It. Um. He... number."

"Castle? As in Richard Castle? With a little heart next to it, how sweet." He tore the rest of her clothes of in record time and ran a finger through her folds. "You aren't wet. Are you not aroused by this?" He stripped and ran a hand over his penis. "We might just have to change that."

Josh took his penis in his hand, positioning it at her opening. He thrust it forward and if harshly slid through her. A cry made its way from her mouth, causing him, in his jealous rage, to take each of her nipples between his thumb and pointer and squeeze. By now, tears were sliding down her face, and he kept pulling out and thrusting back into her. Both of their breathing quickened, hers from trying not to burst out in tears, and his indicating he was close. _Very close_. He pushed into her a few more times before the too familiar feeling of his "milk" spilling into her made its way through her body.

He pulled out of her and left her on the bed to curl up and sob. After redressing, he went to the living area.

* * *

**(Rated T)**

Kate weakly called out, "Get all your stuff you bitch, I never want to see you again."

"Fine by me."

"Liar." she mumbled, for her ears only. A few minutes later, she heard the front door close indicating that he had gone. She tried to stand up, but a shooting pain made its way through her abdomen. "Dammit." She had to call someone, _not_ 911, she didn't have any friends, her dad was unreliable. She couldn't call anyone. She subconsciously raised her hand to run it through her hair, but she saw Castle's number. She didn't really know him, what if this somehow ended up on page 6? He wouldn't do that... she had no other choice.

Kate crawled from her bed and slowly made her way to the door. She had dropped her phone on the little side table when she walked in. She typed in the number, and waited as it rang.

"Richard Castle."


	3. Auhor's Note

**It has been brought to my attention, multiple times, that rape or sexual assault of any kind is not romantic of humorous in ANY way. I do know this, and I am so very sorry for my mistake. I forgot to change both the rating and the genres.**

**I will be changing them after I post this, so I assure you, the information that you see on the home page of Castle fanfictions, ****_will be correct_****.**

**Please do not unfollow for my careless mistake as I didn't notice at first. Thank you so much Maaiia84 and Gostopow for telling me about it, and I will ****_try_**** to keep updating within short time periods to try and make up for this.**

**Again, thank you so much, **

**Sarah**


	4. Her Hero

"Rick?" she questioned over the line, her voice vulnerable, sounding like a child that had just been told their puppy was run over. Wait, no, that's dark, more like a child being scolded after trying to steal fresh-baked cookies off the cooling rack.

"Kate?" he knew that voice, though by the questioning tone to the end of her name, he could tell his subconscious wasn't positive.

"Help." One word answers, that couldn't mean anything good.

"Kate? Where are you?"

"Home." There it was again, one word, one syllable. Certainly not enough to rule out any of the possibilities surging through his mind.

"Where's home?" He was beyond confused. She sounded nervous, yet there was a spark of confidence waiting to be ignited. He heard her timid breathing. Her breath hitching every few seconds, followed by a rustling sound. He assumed she was moving, that meant she was in pain... maybe. He couldn't think straight.

"Text." came her final answer, then the phone clicked off from her end, and he slammed his face into the pillow. He almost succumbed to the tiredness eating through him when his phone bleeped indicating a text message. It was her address.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rick found himself outside of Kate's apartment. He brought his hand up to the door, momentarily hesitating. _She called me_ _right?_ He knocked, and her bare feet padding through the apartment thumped through the floor boards and into the hallway. She looked through the peephole and he heard at least three locks unlocking. "Hi." she says when he enters. Her voice sounded smaller than it did on the phone.

"Hi." he echoed, taking in the fact that she only had a robe on.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water's fine." Her sentences were longer, but they were kept small, not creating much room for a long answer. She limped off to the kitchen and limped back to him, water almost sloshing out of the cups that she held. "Are you okay?"

"Just terrified. I've never been more scared in my life, well maybe except for when my mother was murdered, but this makes a close second." _Her mom was mudered? That explains everything about her._

"Do you want to tell me what happened, or do you just want someone here for comfort." He assumed to latter, because whatever happened had obviously shaken her up, but she revealed the part about her mother quite easily, so he had no clue where he stood.

"My boyfriend, well ex now, he got mad... because... I, I ah saw you, and he thought we were a thing, or... I don't even know. I'm sorry, I've purposefully learned to forget our fights. Anyway, he trapped me. And uh. He-he raped me. And damn it, Castle, it hurt so bad, I don't know what to do. What if he comes back? Whatif he hurts me more?" by now tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Kate. I'm so sorry. But don't you worry about a thing, I won't let him get to you." he slowly pulled her into a hug. He was about to pull away after she stiffened, but soon relaxed into his embrace. Josh took that moment to burst into her still unlocked apartment. He took in the scene before him and scoffed.

"You already going to find another man to have sex with, Kate? Huh? Poor little Katie, lost her mommy, now she needs sex. When was that? Oh, I remember, one year ago today. Just think about it, by this time one year ago, you were sitting on your stoop, sobbing, while your daddy left you alone. When was the last time you saw him sober? The funeral, where you said goodbye to mommy forever? Yeah, I think that's it." Castle noticed she was shaking from both fear and sobs. He pushed her out of his arms gently. He got up and faced Josh. "You're Richard Castle."

"Yes I am."

"Why are you here?"

"Because Kate called me."

"Why would she call _you_?" Josh asked, his eyes shooting daggers in Kate's direction, where she had her knees to her chest and head tiled down.

"You hurt her."

"So what? She's obviously cheating on me with you."

"We broke up already!" she screamed from the couch.

"No. We didn't. I came to take you back to my place."

"Get out." she growled.

"This is my apartment too, you know." Rick spun around and looked at Kate.

"No it isn't."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't!"

"Yeah i-"

"ALL RIGHT! Enough." Castle cleared his throat, "Dude, she told you to get out, so get out."

"I'm not taking orders from you." Castle fumed. He slowly stalked towards Josh, when he got in his face, he growled.

"Get _out_." He punched him in the gut, which sent him stumbling back about four feet to the door jamb. He then kicked him in the groin and he fell on his ass outside of Kate's door.

When Castle turned back to Kate, she had a look of terror painted across her features. "Thank you." her voice withered down to nothing as she jumped up and sobbed into his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"It's all good." he slightly pulled back, "You okay?"

"Better than I would be if I was alone." she smiled up at him.

"We should get you to a hospital." his loving voice now covered over with concern.

"I don't want to." she vigorously shook her head.

"All they need to do is a rape kit. It shouldn't take too long, but they may want to keep you overnight."

"Will you stay?"

"Of course."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and got Kate settled in a room. The tests didn't take too long, as Castle had mentioned. He was also right about them keeping her over night. She was extremely unsure about staying in the hospital, the last time she was in the hospital was when she was nine, and got her tonsils taken out.

Right before she fell asleep, she asked Castle if he would be there when she woke up, and of course, he promised he would.

The promise was accompanied with a word. A word that he had used earlier that day at the book signing. The word that tugged at her heart strings.

"Always."

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm not sure how much I actually liked this chapter. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update, I'll _try_ to update soon. Also, I hope you guys don't mind how extremely OOC :/, if you don't like it... I'm really sorry. Please remember to review, and tell me what you think of the OOC among any other aspects of the story, follow, and favorite. Thanks :)**


	5. Welcome To The Family

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I started school about a month and a half ago, so I won't be posting as often.**

**I HAVE EXCITING NEWS. Well, it's exciting for me. Bae (Caskettlover always41319) is my muuussseeee! This is GREAT I'm so excited, she's going to make me update more often. Go check out her story, "Past, Present, and Future" it is PERFECTION. It's win-win, you guys get updates quicker, I stay alive (we don't need her killing me for not updating, now do we?). See? Win-win.**

**Now, I understand that A LOT of you didn't like the last chapter, and personally, I didn't like it that much either... but that doesn't mean that you should send rude PMs to me. I had gotten so much hate after that last one, it was terrible. I try, okay? And this is for all of you, even if you don't hate it, or if you do, I try so hard to keep my promises of updating times, and my steady flow of description through the story, but that won't happen through every chapter. I am NOT THAT GREAT OF A WRITER. Instead of sending me hate, why don't you post it in the comments where everyone else can see it? Or give me suggestions on how I can fulfill your literary needs. I'm extremely open to suggestions. They only make me better, it can be very harsh if you send certain kinds of things. If my muse ever saw what some of you guys write, I'd be careful. She can be evil when she wants to be.**

**So please, just stop sending all the hate messages. Reviews are appreciated, as always, but keep your rude comments to yourself. :)**

**Thanks,  
Sarah.**

* * *

Two Days Later:

The doctor that had wanted to keep Kate for an extra day after she found bruising on her vaginal walls and lacerations on her inner labia. Kate wasn't limping like she was the day it happened, but it wasn't recommended that she take part in any strenuous activities or drove until she felt no discomfort. She needed someone to pick her up from the hospital when they released her, but she had sent Castle home about three hours prior, he seemed antsy to get somewhere, yet nervous to leave her. She felt there was no reason to ask why, just ruled it out that he may have had a meeting, or date, but that idea stirred something deep inside her and she didn't like it. She didn't want to have to call him to come pick her up, she was a big girl, she didn't need a chauffeur. Though she was still reluctant to leave the safety of the hospital, with all of the doctors and nurses on watch all night, she wanted to be somewhere homey, somewhere that had a real shower and didn't smell so... sterile. But her home would remind her of the other night. The dreadful one that haunted her dreams, the one that put her in this position in the first place.

Who should she call?

Her dad?  
No.

Her mo-  
No.

Her friends?  
What friends?

Castle?  
She couldn't. Could she? He was her last option.

She dug her phone from her pocket, finger hovering over the key with a warn out 'one' painted onto it. As soon as she had hung up with him the night Josh left, she put his number under the first speed dial, she didn't think she would ever use it, but she needed a ride home, or somewhere safe.

Castle's apart-  
Why would she even think about that?

She semi-reluctantly pressed the button down and held the phone to her ear. It rang three times before she heard the gruff voice of Castle, "Hello?"

"Hey." she smiled into the phone.

"Kate?"

"You're a bit slow, Castle... Did I wake you?" she teased.

"Huh? Wha- No, no. I've been awa," yawn, "ke for a few hours."

"Mhm."

"It's true!" he squeaked into the phone. Kate just giggled as he tried to explain himself, stuttering over his words all the while.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come pick me up? They're going to discharge me in an hour or so and they told me I can't drive. But if you have plans or you don't want to," she rambled on.

"Kate."

"I can see how you may not want to. You probably don't even want to be around me, oh gosh... Maybe you don't..."

"Kate."

"I'm sorry for bugging you Castle, I'll just,"

"KATE!"

"What."

"I'd be happy to come pick you up."

"Really?"

"Yes." he heard her breath a sigh of relief. "I'll be there in half an hour. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Kate." the line went dead.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Castle was at Kate's bedside while she filled out the discharge papers. He watched as her hand floated around the page, lithe fingers gripping the pen and she wrote in short, neat strokes. Her hand neared the bottom of the page, and Castle's excitement grew. He didn't know why, it wasn't like she was coming home with him... That would be cool though. He couldn't think like that, she probably wouldn't need him after this.

No!

He really couldn't think like that, he couldn't keep his hopes up in case of utter catastrophe, but he couldn't doubt anything. He would need to wait in the middle for her to give him the answer to his silent question, well, silent for now...

"Castle. Castle... Caasssttlleee." she sing-songed. "CASTLE!"

"Hm?"

"I'm ready, could you just help me up? I'm still a bit sore."

"Oh, sure." He straightened from his slumped position in the uncomfortable hospital chair, and padded the short way to her outstretched hand. Her fingers wiggled in his direction as she was becoming impatient. He grasped onto her hand and carefully but firmly pulled her into a sitting position from which she slowly swung her legs off the edge and steadily stood up.

She winced, trying to hide it from him was impossible, she found that out when he had gotten there and she tried to get up to go to the bathroom, so she held her head high and faced the mini interrogation she would most-likely receive.

"Kate? Are you okay? What hurts? Oh, never mind, I know, yeah I know." he grimaced, "What can I do to help? Just keep walking next to me, okay? You'll be to the wheelchair soon, babe, don't worry."

And the bomb was dropped...

Her breath hitched and his eyes grew wide, she let it slide... For now. "I don't want to leave in a wheelchair." she stated, voice firm and still sightly tight from his slip-up.

"Honey..." crap, the guy was trying to be sentimental, c'mon, give him a break. "You need it, a bad person hurt you, you couldn't get away. I've only known you for a few days, but, Kate, you are strong, so strong, and I couldn't ask more from you. But, you need to let your guard down just this once, let someone take care of you. You are reserved, I've seen that, but you need help right now, and... please, let them -us- help you."

"But, Rick, I-"

"No, you are not fine, so sit your skinny ass down in that uncomfortable chair, and let me bring you home." Home? Who's home? Her home? His home?

"Way to be appealing." she mock-praised.

"I try." he winked. Damn, that was hot. Hot? What? No. Silly. Yes, silly. She unceremoniously plopped down into the correctly-described-as-uncomfortable-wheelchair and huffed. Castle took a step back, and the next thing she noticed, they were moving down the hall. About thirty seconds into their journey to the elevator, when did it become so far away, warmth made itself known on her ear and a minty scent wrapped around her face, flowing into her nose, "And its protocol." he smirked into her hair.

"Well, screw protocol." she murmured as they reached the elevator.

"Can't do that, it isn't tangible. I _could_ screw you though, " she coughed, "Right, too soon. But don't worry, Kate, we'll get you back to your feisty self."

You could _literally _hear the smile in his voice. Ooh, he was going to pay for that.

"So, Kate..." here we go again, "I was thinking... Maybe, since you aren't really supposed to... You know..." oh, God, here it comes.

"Yeah, Castle?" she asked, trying for nonchalant.

"Do you want to stay at my loft until you're fully healed?"

_Boom._

"Oh, no, I'll be okay."

"Liar." he deadpanned.

"Am not!" she defended.

"Are too!" he mocked.

"Am no-"

"Uh uh uh, detective. You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"We need to stop going back-and-forth on this, just take me to my apartment, and I'll call you if I need anything."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she huffed. He huffed back, and gave her a sly grin. "What?!"

"Nothing," he dismissed, strangely patting her on the knee, "It's nothing."

The elevator announced their arrival to the car park with another _ding_ and Castle started to push Beckett forward, but she stood up slowly and made her way out. "Kate! You need to sit!" Castle chuckled.

"But I'm not in the hospital anymore am I?" she mockingly looked around. "Doesn't look like it! Just a dingy ol' car park."

"The hospital still owns it." he muttered.

"I heard that!" she called out.

"Mhm. 'Course you did."

"C'mon, take me home, where's your car?"

"Oh, about that, I called the car service."

"I don't need the luxury, Castle."

"It's more so we don't end up on page 6 tomorrow with you having the new title of 'conquest' or 'bimbo' and me being taken off of the 'top 10 eligible bachelor's list'."

She grimaced and rolled her eyes at the same time, "Okay, fine. Whatever you need to do."

The car pulled up about five minutes later, and Kate slid into the back passenger side, while Castle walked around the other way and whispered something in the driver's ear before sliding in beside her. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing." he dismissed, winking at the driver through the rear-view mirror.

"Where are we taking the lady?" the driver called back to them. Kate, seemingly on auto-pilot from all of the cab rides, recited her address, and the car lurched forward.

Throughout the ride, Castle kept trying to make small talk, but Kate didn't hear a thing, she was too busy trying to figure out what he was so adamant about keeping from her.

By the time they reached their destination, Kate had fallen asleep. She was exhausted after the few sleepless nights at the hospital, and Castle didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want to get shot if she woke up while he was carrying her. He glance worriedly at the driver and he nodded back, as if to say, "Take your time".

Castle lightly shook her shoulder like he did the day she fell asleep on the sidewalk. Her eyelids fluttered open, and he was met with a hazy hazel color rimming mostly-dilated pupils from the dark shades she created by closing them over. "You gotta stop falling asleep on me." he playfully chastised.

"I don' wan' geet up." she tiredly slurred.

"Five more minutes?" he joked.

"Shudap." she mumbled, somehow finding the energy to pick her hand up and whack his chest. The momentum drove her face and torso towards him, and she face-planted into him. His cologne and laundry detergent, accompanied by the steady beat of his heart lulled her back to sleep in a matter of seconds. He chuckled as he slipped his arms under her knees and her head. He pulled her into his lap and lifted her up as he ducked out of the car. Castle kicked the door closed with his foot and started to make his way into the lobby of the building when Kate loudly gasped. "Okay! Okay, I'm awake. I'm awake!"

She giggled as she hopped down and out of his arms.

_Giggled._

She glanced up at the apartment building and turned to Castle with wide eyes. "Why are we _here_? What is this place?"

"It's where I live." he said as if it was the most obvious this in the world.

"Castle! I said _my_ apartment."

He gave a self-deprecating laugh, "And that's why I brought you here."

"You're screwed up." she stated, walking forward despite her sudden dislike for him. When she didn't hear any footsteps following her, she spun on her heel and faced him, "You comin', Castle?"

"Yeah, yeah." he smirked after her.

Kate walked to the elevator and pressed the button, only to find out that is was out of order. She skipped over to that stairs, Rick only a few strides behind her and she opened the door to the stair well. She hopped up the stairs and Castle took his place behind her. His eyes were level with her ass, and he stared at it, a grin forming and growing on his face as he watched it jiggle whenever she took another step. "What floor?" she called out, her voice echoing off of the walls around them.

"Five."

"Okay."

They walked up the next few steps and she, being in front, pushed it open. In the wider space of the hallway, Castle walked around her and moved to his apartment door. He stuck the key in and when he pushed the door in, the smell of smoke assaulted his senses.

He was still coughing when his red headed daughter triumphantly marched past the door with soot covering her face, hands, and shirt, "We need a new oven, dad!"

"Oh! Darling, you're home, Alexis was in her room reading, we were making cookies."

"Where were you?" Castle asked while Kate stood behind him, thoroughly amused by the situation.

"Gram fell asleep on the floor. I had to put the fire out."

"Mother... You know what? We'll talk about this later, everybody, I'd like you to meet Kate." he took a step back and "presented" Kate to his family. Alexis walked over to her and stuck her right hand out.

"Alexis Castle, four and three quarters years old, I see you've met my father, so I don't need to introduce him."

_I like this kid._ Kate thought.

"Kate Beckett, twenty and one quarter years old, I have met your father, do you usually have to introduce him?" she offered her hand to the girl, and she took it, giving it a firm shake and releasing.

"Yes. Yes I do." turning into the four (and three quarters) year old she was, she looked up at Kate with her eyes wide, all seriousness melting off her face, "You're really pretty."

Kate blushed, "Thank you, Alexis. You are very pretty, too! I love your hair." She smiled up at her, and Castle looked on in awe. In that moment, Kate yawned, and Castle patted her upper back.

"You should take a nap, Kate." Too tired to argue, she followed Castle to the couch and curled up in the corner. Martha walked over and draped a blanket over her, winking as she walked away. She heard Castle mumble something to his mother, but her mind was fuzzy as sleep pulled her under.

* * *

About thirty minutes into her nap, terrifying images started playing in her mind. She wouldn't remember it in her waking hours, but behind scrunched eyelids, it haunted her.

She must have been thrashing around, or muttering unintelligible phrases because she woke with a start to the light shaking of her right shoulder. Her breathing was erratic, and her eyes were wide. She quickly looked around and her eyes locked with a pair just lighter than Castle's baby blues. "Hi." the little girl said softly.

"Hey." Kate blinked at her. She blinked back, long and slow.

"Are you okay?"

"Now that you're here." she smiled and poked Alexis in the stomach. She giggled.

"Can I get you something to help you sleep?"

"Sure?" Kate replied, confusion evident in her voice. Alexis jogged up the stairs to what Kate was assuming her room, and dragged a six foot tall stuffed bunny out of her room and down the stairs. She pulled it onto the couch and told Kate to move forward, when she did, Alexis propped the bunny behind her so it was spooning her and stepped back to admire her work.

She took a step forward and got close to Kate's ear, her breath warming the cavern as she whispered, "That's Christopher... He'll keep you safe, nothing can hurt you. I pinky promise." she stuck her little finger out towards Kate and she followed suit, pulling hers from under the blanket.

"What about from the front?" she smiled down with a glint in her eye. When Alexis caught on, she smiled back.

"Really?"

"Of course! C'mere!" Kate moved around so their was more space for Alexis, and she climbed up, snuggling into Kate's side.

"Hey K?"

"Yeah?"

"Wait... Can I call you K?"

"Yes, as long as I can call you Lex."

"Okay."

"What's up, sweetie?"

"I-I know I just met you a little while ago, but... You're my best friend." Kate's heart broke a little at the words.

"You're my best friend, too. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Always, K, always." she kissed the underside of her jaw and snuggled in closer. Kate knew she would have to ask Castle about her mother later, but right now she would just enjoy the company. After all, with all of the "always'" floating around, she couldn't help but realize how similar father and daughter were, and how inseparable they turned out to be.

* * *

**I am IN LOVE with this chapter! Please Review, Follow, and Fave... It means _so_ much to me. :)**


End file.
